Gorillaz on my Mind
"Gorillaz on my Mind" is a rap version of "19-2000", made by rapper Redman. It has appeared in the movie Blade 2. Lyrics Keep a mild groove on (Redman) Yeah, you can't keep a Gorilla out this motherfucker Yeah, yo, oh my God, oh my God Gorillaz runnin' down on you real hard Oh my God, oh my God Gorillaz runnin' down on you real hard Yo they call me Redman on stage slash Gorilla So big I ride on back of vans like Mogilla My chest is hairy as fuck my back as well Shit my granddad was built like a half a well We rip through cell doors we don't ask for bail Happy Gilmore Gorilla whooping ass for real Beat you down till they knock me for a Nike jail Then I'm back on purple hills so I can jack the jill They pass the thrill I'm drunk tipsy punk My sweat called whisky I'm looking for Lewinsky So I can get head, done, get off me girl I'm crooked like white folks dancin offbeat Gangsta, I'm waitin for that egg to cross me Shut up, now you gotta pay for morphine We are them Gorillaz you starvin the fillers We deep like parliament members with car in the ?? Yo, I hear Gorillaz goin' All my Gorillaz goin' The Brick City Gorillaz goin' N.Y. Gorillaz goin' Californian Gorillaz goin' My Florida Gorillaz goin' My Texas Gorillaz goin' Shack Town Gorillaz goin' (Miho) Here you go! Get the cool Get the cool shoe shine Get the cool Get the cool shoe shine (Redman) Yo, who's that hey? It's Mighty Joe Young Lights, camera, action, roll drums Now let me ask you what it feel like What a banana in your tailpipe Immortal I walk the jungle with my balls showin See me coming, better leave like when bar closing At the bar posing with my Shawn cold brim On the bra to get her bra open See a Gorilla take it they don't ask I'm pissed on the bar's desk with laid on cash My whole state, I'm a grown ass man Soul survivor I write with Bobby Womack hands Holding me down when I'm the one The last one with a bomb and the timer on You are them Gorillaz you starvin the fillers We deep like parliament members with car in the ?? Yo, I hear Gorillaz goin' Yo, my Gorillaz goin' My Minnesota Gorillaz goin' My Detroit Gorillaz goin' My Oakland Gorillaz goin' My Indiana Gorillaz goin' My Atlanta Gorillaz goin' Yo, my Canada Gorillaz goin' I hear Gorillaz goin' Yo, I hear Gorillaz goin' Yo, I hear Gorillaz goin' Yo, all my Gorillaz goin' Ha, I hear Gorillaz goin' Yo, I hear Gorillaz goin' Yo, all my Gorillaz goin' (Miho / Redman) Here you go! Get the cool (Gorillaz) Get the cool shoe shine (Gorillaz) Get the cool (Gorillaz) Get the cool shoe shine (Gorillaz) Video Category:Gorillaz Category:Phase 1 Category:Songs Category:Phase 1 Songs